Voltage-gated potassium currents play a crucial role in controlling neuronal excitability and sculpting patterns of neuronal activity. Consistent with these roles, K+ channels are exceptionally diverse. This diversity comes in part, from multiple genes, post-translational mechanisms, and heteromeric co-assembly of subunits. Recent molecular work has documented the diversity of subunits and has revealed some of the rules governing the association of subunit types. Studies in expression systems have demonstrated the biophysical and pharmacological properties of defined channel types. Relatively little is known about the composition of K+ channels in native membranes. The division of labor between the various K+ channel types in individual cells is also incompletely understood. Firing of regular-spiking (RS) pyramidal neurons in neocortex is characterized by relatively broad spikes, modest fAHPs, complex subthreshold integration, and rhythmic, repetitive firing with spike-frequency adaptation (SFA). In vivo studies indicate that the characteristic firing pattern of RS cells is integral to their functions in local circuit processing. Previous work by others and ourselves indicate that neocortical pyramidal cells express several K+ currents which regulate excitability. In particular, there is a diversity of slowly inactivating currents. This proposal is to (1) characterize the slowly-inactivating voltage-gated K+ currents and channel subunits in layer II/III pyramidal neurons from rat somatosensory cortex, (2) determine the relationship between particular channel subunits and macroscopic K+ currents, and (3) determine the mechanisms by which voltage-gated K+ currents regulate the RS firing pattern. These data are essential for understanding how pyramidal cells integrate synaptic inputs into spike trains, a process underlying cortical output. This work will also provide insights into abnormal cortical excitability and disease processes, such as epilepsy, as well as provide knowledge of the substrate for modulation by transmitters.